Smile Link Party Albums
Smile Link Party or smapa's website can be found here. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. Side A = |track1title = Hello, Worker |track1utaite = Amatsuki |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = KEI |track2title = E? Aa, Sou. |track2utaite = Shamuon |track2lyricist = |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = papiyon |track3title = Usotsuki |track3utaite = 000 |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Tsunamaru |track3arranger = Tsunamaru |track4title = Jisatsu Bushi |track4utaite = z.k.u. |track4lyricist = |track4composer = NashimotoP |track4arranger = NashimotoP |track5title = Sakura no Zenya |track5utaite = Chomaiyo |track5lyricist = Nanou |track5composer = Nanou |track5arranger = Nanou |track6title = Shotgun・Lovers |track6utaite = Glutamine |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Noboru↑ |track6arranger = Noboru↑ |track7title = celluloid |track7utaite = Rib |track7lyricist = |track7composer = baker |track7arranger = baker |track8title = Tower |track8utaite = Komatsuna |track8lyricist = KEI |track8composer = KEI |track8arranger = KEI |track9title = Kaerimichi |track9utaite = Inakamono |track9lyricist = |track9composer = NioP |track9arranger = NioP |track10title = Mr. Music |track10utaite = Amatsuki, Shamuon, Kony, Yuuto, Rumdarjun, Chomaiyo, Glutamine |track10lyricist = , Ronchino=Pepe, |track10composer = rerulili, Ronchino=Pepe |track10arranger = rerulili }} |-| Side B = |track1title = Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa |track1utaite = vipTenchou |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Noboru↑ |track1arranger = Noboru↑ |track2title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track2utaite = Rumdarjun |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = rain stops, good-bye |track3info = -Piano ver.- |track3utaite = Kony |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NioP |track3arranger = NioP |track4title = S･K･Y |track4utaite = KEISUKE |track4lyricist = |track4composer = LiveP |track4arranger = LiveP |track5title = Utopia |track5utaite = Yurin |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = KEI |track6title = Blackjack |track6utaite = Touyu |track6lyricist = |track6composer = YuchaP |track6arranger = YuchaP |track7title = Uchuu Radio |track7info = -Rap ver.- |track7utaite = Hashiyan |track7lyricist = , Hashiyan |track7composer = ←P |track7arranger = ←P |track8title = Kimi no Taion |track8utaite = Yuuto |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KuwagataP |track8arranger = KuwagataP |track9title = OVER |track9utaite = Nayugorou |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Shake Sphere |track9arranger = Shake Sphere |track10title = Mr. Music |track10utaite = Amatsuki, Shamuon, Kony, Yuuto, Rumdarjun, Chomaiyo, Glutamine |track10lyricist = , Ronchino=Pepe, |track10composer = rerulili, Ronchino=Pepe |track10arranger = rerulili}} |track1title = Shiryokukensa |track1utaite = Soraru |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = 40mP |track2title = Scissorhands |track2utaite = nero |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Poker Face |track3utaite = Shamuon |track3lyricist = |track3composer = YuchaP |track3arranger = YuchaP |track4title = DOGS |track4utaite = Hashiyan |track4info = -Rap ver.- |track4lyricist = yukkedoluce, Hashiyan |track4composer = yukkedoluce |track4arranger = yukkedoluce |track5title = Kaiimono no Keongakubako |track5utaite = Sekihan |track5lyricist = teniwoha |track5composer = teniwoha |track5arranger = teniwoha |track6title = Bakusai Purin |track6utaite = Kogeinu |track6lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track6composer = Kairiki Bear |track6arranger = Kairiki Bear |track7title = 334-nin no Teki |track7utaite = Amatsuki |track7lyricist = KonataP |track7composer = KonataP |track7arranger = KonataP |track8title = Asa no Akari |track8utaite = Kony |track8lyricist = Yuuto |track8composer = Yuuto |track8arranger = Yuuto |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9utaite = Glutamine |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10utaite = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Osamuraisan |track11title = BadBye |track11utaite = Yuuto |track11lyricist = koma’n |track11composer = koma’n |track11arranger = koma’n |track12title = Utopia |track12utaite = koma’n |track12lyricist = |track12composer = KEI |track12arranger = KEI}}